Golf is a game which cannot always be enjoyed, due to inclement and seasonal weather, as well as an individual's geographic location. Various indoor golf games are provided for enjoyment and for training. The challenges faced in providing an indoor game which accurately measures swing and offers accurate swing feel are well known. Challenges are also faced in that different clubs, such as irons versus woods, do not feel the same or impact a ball the same. The present invention offers unique solutions to indoor golf.